


Have this Wish

by TheDragonofHouseMormont



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Whouffaldi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonofHouseMormont/pseuds/TheDragonofHouseMormont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While a storm rages on outside her flat, Clara and the Doctor find comfort with hot tea, blankets, and fairy lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have this Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, ‘make a wish’, winter, fairy lights.

The storm outside was growing to a new ferocity as Clara shut the door behind her swiftly, dulling, but not quite cutting off the roar of winter.  She slumped against the door a moment, relieved to be inside, but jumped up as she felt the snowflakes in her hair begin to melt and drop icy water down her face.

She shrugged off her coat, unwrapped her scarf, and hung both of them up.  Stepping into her bathroom, she snatched her towel and rubbed at her hair with it, determined to stop the onslaught of cold.  She switched the heater on and set down the towel in favor of the kettle, putting it on a burner and turning on the stove.

As she waited for the water to heat up, she glanced around the kitchen.  She loved her little flat, the walls providing a sense of security and sanctuary she found almost nowhere else.  With the curtains closed she could take a deep breath and feel completely alone, completely free from judgement, distractions, and harm.  She was at peace here.  She closed her eyes reflecting on that peace, and listened to the sounds of the wind outside.  The snowstorm, now that she was safe from it, seemed to provide yet another layer between her and the world outside her flat.

The kettle started whistling and another, much different sound joined in.  Clara's eyebrows raised as she leaned her head into the hallway and caught a glimpse of the Tardis materializing.  She rolled her eyes, smiling, and pulled out a second mug.

Moments later she heard footsteps, and without looking up, she lifted the second cup of tea in the direction of the kitchen doorway.  "It's still brewing, so you'll have to wait a couple of minutes to drink it," she said by way of greeting.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied softly, accepting the mug and setting it back down on the counter with a small thud, leaving it to brew in peace. 

"It's not Wednesday," Clara stated, her voice not betraying any emotion. 

"You're right, It's not."  His response gave away no more than hers. 

The silence left in the wake of their statements stretched between them, the only other sound the distant swirl of wind outside, until Clara finally broke it with a smile that burst with laughter.  He smiled in return, a small playful smile that barely moved his lips at all, dancing instead around his eyes.  Clara grabbed her mug, leaving the kitchen.  "So what brings you here on a Friday?" she called back as she walked. 

He retrieved his own mug and followed her.  "Oh, you know," he answered, saying no more.  When he stopped walking he found she'd led him to her bedroom, the lights left off.  Her mug was on her nightstand as she bent down beside it, her hands working on something out of his sight.  A string of lights came to life before her, stretching above her bed and around half the room.  "I didn't realize there was a storm.  They're wonderful things, if a bit cross." 

"I love them too," she said, hopping onto the bed and pulling a blanket over her legs.  "They drown out everything else.  It's like the whole world stands still until they are over.  Even aliens don't seem to attack during bad weather." 

He frowned a little, thinking.  "You know, you might have a point there.  I've rarely had to worry about rain during invasions.  Not that it's never happened, but I really can't recall many times that it has."  He slid into the bed next to her, close enough to touch but far enough away that he wasn't. 

She leaned her head against his shoulder, taking a sip of her tea.  The storm raged on just outside her window, louder than it was in the kitchen but still quiet enough that she felt it would never reach her.  She closed her eyes, letting the sound fill her senses, feeling the warmth of the Doctor beside her and the weight of him leaning his head on the top of hers.  Here in the dark, the twinkling lights above the bed, the storm outside the walls, nothing could touch them. 

She heard the buzz of the sonic sunglasses and opened her eyes.  Without moving her head from where it rested, she looked up and, instead of the expected faint wash of yellow light cast upon her ceiling by the string lights, she saw a pattern of small, yellow pinpoints like the stars at night.  "I thought it would look nicer," he explained.  "Though the light is fainter than before.  I can change it back later." 

"It's perfect," she assured him.  She took a deep breath, watching the small stars.  "You probably already know this, but humans, we like to wish on the stars." 

"These aren't real stars," he immediately commented. 

She almost laughed.  "I know, but you should wish on them anyway." 

His cheek moved along her hair as he tilted his face to catch a better glimpse of her without moving away.  "Me?"  She nodded.  After a moment of silence he spoke again.  "Alright, I made a wish.  Do you want to know what it is?" 

"No," she shook her head.  "You're supposed to keep it a secret." 

"Have you made a wish?" 

"Yes," she had. 


End file.
